olderaanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dzieci Słońca
Wygląd Synowie (tudzież córki) słońca są wysocy na około, ponad dwa metry, mają oczy i włosy jasnego koloru, także jasną karnacje skóry. Posiadają nienaturalnie długie ręce, a ich skóra praktycznie się nie marszczy – nie widać po nich efektów starzenia, przez co trudno określać ich wiek. Osobowość Poważni, uprzejmi, sprawiedliwi, odważni, czasem nawet mściwi i narcystyczni. Rasa ta zdecydowanie skłania się ku praworządnie dobremu charakterowi ze względów na swoje zżycie ze światłością, choć zdążają się nieliczni odstępcy. Nienawidzą niesprawiedliwości i właściwie nie przepadają za wszelkimi negatywnymi cechami – starają się je wyplenić zarówno ze swoich społeczeństw jak i u innych ras. Mimo to są dość tolerancyjni. Są niezwykle honorowi i nigdy nie rzucają słów na wiatr. Polityka W społecznościach tej rasy zazwyczaj panuje ustrój monarchii konstytucyjnej, rzadziej republiki. Nie istniej jednak podział na klasy społeczne. Właściwie każdy mieszkaniec jest równy i ma takie same prawa. Ponadto ich sądy są tak sprawiedliwe, że Synowie Słońca często zostają arbitrami między dwoma zwaśnionymi krajami. Nie stronią od wojen, lecz zawsze są na nią gotowi. Bowiem nie znają pojęcia pokoju za wszelką cenę i walczą do ostatniej kropli krwi. Są w większości patriotami, dumnymi z tego kim są. Nie przepadają za wszelkimi rodzajami magii, uznając je za wielce destrukcyjną, jednak nie zakazują jej w swoich miastach ze względu na wszechobecną tolerancje (wyjątek stanowią mroczne czary pokroju nekromancji, te tępią z cała surowością). Wyjątek oczywiście stanowi magia objawień – tą wręcz ubóstwiają i są uważani za znawców w dziedzinie światłości, prowadząc rozliczne badania w tym kierunku. Zawsze wyznają Domenę Haske, niemniej z dystansem podchodzą do przywódców kościoła wyczuwając zaległą tam korupcje. Tylko nieliczni o ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji i żelaznej woli zdobywają się na odwagę by zostać patriarchami kościoła, aby wykorzenić zepsucie od wewnątrz. Często do krajów Synów Słońca udają się uchodźcy z ciemiężonych przez tyranów nacji, znajdując tu opiekę i sprawiedliwy osąd, bowiem nie uznawane jest u nich niesprawiedliwe prawo co poniektórych nacji. Dla nich każdy jest równy, z tego faktu nienawidzą choćby niewolnictwa. Premie i wady rasowe * Słońce nie zachodzi nigdy – odporni na oślepienie, mogą spoglądać nieustannie na jasne światło bez przeszkód i dostrzegać wszelkie szczegóły, ich oczy po wszelkim uszkodzeniu regenerują się same po 1k4 minutach, +4 do rzutów obronnych na efekty wzrokowe. * Nakładanie rąk – posiadają zdolność leczniczą analogiczną do zdolności paladyna o tej samej nazwie (Nakładanie rąk) zależną od poziomu postaci, niezależnie od posiadanej kasy. Ponadto efekt kumuluje się z Nakładaniem rąk gwarantowanym z ewentualnej posiadanej klasy, co finalnie zwiększa limit możliwych obrażeń do wyleczenia. * Znawcy światłości - +1 do poziomu czarującego dla ich czarów objawień, zdolności czaropodobnych, i wszelkich dziedzin magii pochodzenia divine (itp.), poza czarami nekrotycznymi, zła i chaosu (itp.). * Anielskie usposobienie - -10 do zastraszania, +2 do dyplomacji i wyczucia pobudek. * Nieskończona Duma, czy święty gniew? – gdy ktoś otwarcie obraża ich kraj lub pochodzenie to do końca spotkania Syn Słońca otrzymuje następujące modyfikatory: +2 do trafiania, +3 do obrażeń, +2 do poziomu czarującego, -6 do KP, koncentracji i dyplomacji. Aktywuje się tylko raz dziennie. * Zdolności czaropodobne – wykrycie zła lub chaosu, na życzenie jak kapłan 1 poziomu, ochrona przed złem lub chaosem, raz dziennie jak kapłan 1 poziomu. * Dotyk oczyszczenia – jeśli potrafi ugadzać (zależne od klasy, np. Paladyn), automatycznie zyskuje atut Dodatkowe Ugodzenie. * Do ostatniej kropli krwi – posiadają atut Niezabijalność, ponadto jeśli ich PW jest ujemne to nakładanie rąk zostaje automatycznie wykorzystane do sprowadzenia ich na poziom PW równym 1/10 ich maksymalnego PW, oczywiście jeśli dzienny limit nakładania rąk nie został wykorzystany. * Ponadczasowa Ignorancja - -1 do wszystkich rzutów obronnych. * Piętno światłości - zły, niesprawiedliwy czyn, wywołuje u tej rasy tymczasowe osłabienie, utrzymujące się przez okres 24h i nie może zostać w żaden inny sposób usunięte. Kara - 2 do poziomu czarującego i -2 do wszystkich Atrybutów mentalnych. Osobnik, który dostatecznie przyzwyczaiły się do zła tego świata (ocena MG), może powstrzymać negatywny wpływ owego piętna, udanym rzutem obronnym na Wolę (ST 20). Wolne Królestwo Wiecznego Słońca 1. Rząd: Ustrojem jest monarchia konstytucyjna, elekcyjna z uwzględnionym trójpodziałem władzy. 2. Wybór władzy, przyznawanie obywatelstwa i azylu: Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje król, ustawodawczą Zgromadzenie Prawych, sądowniczą sąd narodowy i sądy miejskie, dodatkowo wybierany jest Pierwszy Chaotyk, a ostatnie zadnie mają obywatele (Król, Chaotyk i Zgromadzenie stanowią rząd) . Król jest wybierany przez 50 członków Zgromadzenie Prawych. Funkcja sprawowana jest dożywotnie lub do czasu ewentualnego zwolnienia – aby do tego doszło zarządzone musi zostać głosowanie w Zgromadzeniu i 60% członków musi być za. Nowy król jest wybierany również przez Prawych oraz spośród nich w dwóch turach wyborczych – głosowanie odbywa się natychmiastowo. W pierwszej turze kandydują wszyscy członkowie, w drugiej dwójka z najwyższą notą (w przypadku remisu decyduje Pierwszy). Członkowie Zgromadzenia Prawych są wybierani przez obywateli spośród Nominowanych. Aby muc zostać Nominowanym trzeba być obywatelem Królestwa i Dzieckiem Słońca, ponadto trzeba posiadać Praworządnie Dobry charakter (patrz dalej – wymagania charakteru) z tond nazwa Zgromadzenia. Skład zgromadzenia jest zmieniany co 10 lat. Wtedy każdy obywatel jest zobowiązany w udać się do odpowiedniego urzędu w swoim mieście i oddać głos na maksymalnie pięciu różnych Nominowanych. Obowiązek ten nie jest przymusowy ale nie zagłosowanie na choćby jednego jest traktowane jako uszczerbek na honorze. Nominowanych z kolei wybierają członkowie zgromadzenia (każdy maksymalnie trzech), Król (maksymalnie 20) i Chaotyk (maksymalnie 10) oraz zwykli obywatele (dowolną liczbę, jednak na każdą kandydaturę potrzeba 25 podpisów) – jeśli liczba nominowanych jest mniejsza niż 100 to Król wybiera dodatkowych, aby było ich 100. Wyznaczenie nominowanych trwa tydzień, każdy Nominowany musi zaakceptować swoją kandydaturę bądź odmówić (odmowa bez wyraźnego powodu jest traktowana jako uszczerbek na honorze). Następnie tydzień trwają przygotowania do głosowania (organizacja oraz wprowadzenie zabezpieczeń przed oszustwem) – wtedy zaczyna się też cisza wyborcza, dwa tygodnie trwa głosowanie, kolejny tydzień zliczania głosów (w przypadku remisów decyduje Chaotyk) i obwieszczenie ich w królestwie. Pierwszy Chaotyk z kolei jest wybierany przez aktualnego króla i sprawuje swoją funkcje dożywotnie. Musi mieć on chaotycznie dobry charakter i jedynie z powodu zmiany charakteru może być zwolniony ze stanowiska – choć może sam abdykować. Chaotykiem może być osoba dowolnej rasy. Obywatelstwo Królestwa dostaje automatycznie każde dziecko obywatela o charakterze innym niż zły (sprawdzane od dziesiątego roku życia). Ponadto każdy rozumny humanoid o charakterze inny niż zły może ubiegać się o obywatelstwo – w tym celu udaje się do stosownego urzędu i po zbadaniu życiorysu i moralności takiej osoby w przeciągu tygodnia zostaje je ono mu wydane bądź nie jeśli okaże się osobą nie godną zaufania. Aby otrzymać azyl wystarczy znajdując się na ziemiach Wolnego Królestwa Wiecznego Słońca wypowiedzieć na głos słowa typu „Żądam azylu!” albo w inny sposób to zasygnalizować – w tym momencie każdy obywatel Królestwa (a w pierwszej kolejności strażnicy miejscy) ma obowiązek chronić taką osobę i zapewnić jej eskortę do najbliższego urzędu gdzie rozpatrzona zostaje sprawa – oczywiście należy nie nadużywać tego przywileju i nie zakłócać porządku publicznego i jeśli nie jest zagrożone bezpieczeństwo takiej osoby po prostu samodzielnie udać się od stosownych władz. Ponadto azylu może udzielić na życzenie Król i Chaotyk. 3. Kompetencje: Król może wydawać dekrety mające moc prawną już od momentu ich wypowiedzenia, może choć nie musi konsultować ich z Zgromadzeniem. Dekret musi być zgodny z konstytucją, może zostać zmieniony jedynie przez władcę lub jego następców. Mogą być to pojedyncze decyzje jak przyznanie azylu albo skazanie przestępcy z ominięciem procesu sądowego ale i decyzje państwowe jak zmiana podatków czy wypowiedzenie wojny. Król nie może wydawać wyroków w sprawie członków Zgromadzenia i Chaotyka (posiadają oni immunitet i skazywać ich może jedynie niezawisły sąd narodowy), łamać konstytucji oraz podważyć decyzji sądu narodowego który wydał wyrok w jego sprawie (jedynie sąd narodowy może skazać króla). Król w raz z swoją rodziną mieszka w pałacu znajdującym się w stolicy. Zgromadzenie Prawych może wydawać ustawy poprzez głosowanie, potrzebna jest większość głosów – te jednak mogą zostać odrzucone przez króla, może również zarządzić głosowanie na nowego króla opisane wcześniej. Członkowie mają obowiązek przebywać w stolicy lub w pobliżu aby muc zawsze stawić się na zebranie Zgromadzenia które odbywa się co miesiąc w pałacu, lub na życzenie Króla, Chaotyka lub co najmniej dziesięciu członków. Król mrze jednak udzielić dyspęzy na opuszczanie stolicy jeśli jest ku temu uzasadnienie. Pierwszy Chaotyk może proponować ustawy i uczestniczyć w obradach rządu (obok króla). Jest on jednocześnie jego najwyższym doradcą i posiada immunitet. Dzieci Słońca uznają charakter praworządny za obowiązkowy dla rządzących ale zdają sobie sprawę że chaos jest pomysłowy i potrafi patrzeć szerzej na wiele spraw – dlatego istnieje urząd Pierwszego Chaotyka który ma obowiązek doradzać kulowi w sprawach w których nie ma rozeznania żaden z praworządnych członków Zgromadzania. Sądy (i urzędy): Każdy urzędnik państwowy należy w większy lub mniejszym stopniu do władzy sądowniczej i to oni wydawają wyroki tam gdzie nie ma potrzeby zawracać głowy królowi. Należą do nich również detektywi i prokuratorzy którzy za sprawą straży miejskiej dbają o wprowadzanie w życie i respektowanie prawa. W każdym mieście znajduje się urząd wraz z siedzibą Zarządcy Miasta, gdzie rozpatrywane są wszelkie sprawy – to najważniejszy budynek w mieście gdzie chociażby: przyznaje się obywatelstwa i azyle, prowadzi dochodzenia i rozprawy sądowe, bada się charaktery mieszkańców – dzieje się właściwie wszystko, dlatego organizacja tych ośrodków sto na bardzo wysokim poziomie a wszelkie niedoparzenia dla urzędnika stanowią uszczerbek na honorze. Sąd Narodowy znajduje się obok pałacu w stolicy i jest najwyższą instancją. On jedynie może sądzić Króla, a czasem nawet jest proszony o wydawanie wyroków międzynarodowych wraz z królem jako arbiter. Najwyżej postawiony urzędnik państwa i trzecią najważniejsza osobą w państwie to Narodowy Sędzia Najwyższy. Każdy urzędnik (choćby zwykły strażnik miejski) musi być obywatelem o charakterze praworządnym! Obowiązki i cele wobec systemu: Król i Zgromadzenie Prawych odpowiada za politykę zagraniczną oraz praworządność i ograniczenie biurokracji. Król nadzoruje urzędy i sprawuje najwyższą władze ale swoje najważniejsze decyzje powinien konsultować z Zgromadzeniem zawsze kiedy uzna to za możliwe. Zgromadzenie ma za zadanie wymyślanie praw doskonalących system, jednak tak aby nie uczynić obywateli niewolnikami oraz aby nie tworzyć zbędnej biurokracji – musi również pamiętać o swoim najwyższy przywileju, czyli zmianie władcy, korzystać z niego należy wyłącznie w przypadku skrajnej niekompetencji monarchy, a i tak lepiej wtedy przekonać go do abdykacji, niż wymuszać zwolnienie i narażać na uszczerbek honor państwa. Sądy mają być wykonawcami woli rządu, jednak nie powinni szczycić się władzą nad innymi obywatelami Królestwa, gdzie każdy jest równy – to powinno być hasłem życiowym każdego urzędnika państwowego. Pierwszy Chaotyk pozornie nieposiadający wiele władzy pełni jednak ważną i konieczną funkcje, ma obowiązek wypowiadać się tam gdzie praworządne społeczeństwo Dzieci Słońca okaże niezrozumienie – ponadto posiada kompetencje sędziego i może przewodniczyć w rozprawach jeśli zajdzie tak potrzeba. Obywatele mają obowiązek przestrzegać prawa, pełnić sumiennie swoje obowiązki i traktować wszystkich z tolerancją i zrozumieniem, oraz interesować się życiem politycznym ponieważ to ich głos podczas wyborów jest najważniejszy – ponadto mogą zaproponować Zgromadzeniu ustawę jeśli zbiorą liczbę podpisów wynoszącą 5% społeczeństwa. Mogą odwołać się także do „Prawa ostatniej szansy”. 4. Pozostałe prawa zawarte w konstytucji: Nie wszystkie ustawy lecz te które są gwarantowane przez konstytucje i których nie można zmienić nie zmieniając tejże. · Prawo do zmiany konstytucji: Aby wprowadzić zmiany w konstytucji potrzeba jest przewaga 90% głosów w Zgromadzeniu Prawych oraz zgoda Król i Pierwszego Chaotyka. · Prawo ostatniej szansy: Jeśli obywatele dostrzegą korupcje władz mogą spisać dokument obnażający niekompetencje rządzących, potrzebują jednak podpisów 80% społeczeństwa. Jeśli tak się stanie lub jeśli rzadcy będą próbowali utrudniać zbieranie podpisów to rząd zostaje ogłoszony Uzurpatorami i całe Zgromadzenie i/lub król (w zależność kogo obnaża dokument) zostają zwolnieni. Jeśli będą próbowali zbrojnie utrzymać władze to każdy obywatel Wolnego Królestwa Wiecznego Słońca (zwłaszcza armia i strażnicy miejscy) zdolny do walki ma obowiązek obalić władze – na czas takiego powstania tymczasową władzę może przejąć Chaotyk, Najwyższy sędzia lub inny godny obywatel wskazany przez spisany dokument i społeczeństwo. Na ten czas wszelkie państwa uważające Wolne Królestwo za sojuszników prosi się o pomoc w obaleniu uzurpatorów. · Prawo ostatniego bastionu: Każda interwencja zbrojna przeciwko osobie objętej azylem Królestwa oznacza automatycznie wypowiedzenie wojny. Natomiast Król i Najwyższy Sędzia mają obowiązek wysłuchać argumentów emisariuszy którzy osobę objętą azylem chcą przechwycić. · Najwyższe prawo o słuszności charteru: W zależności od kompetencji dana osoby ma obowiązek zachować czystość charakteru w zależności od piastującego stanowiska W tym celu istnieje w urzędach specjalna komisja posiadająca biegłych kapłanów i nawet magów którzy identyfikują charaktery społeczeństwa – raz na pół roku każdy musi poddać się analizie charakteru której przebieg wygląda następująco: Osoba w obecności biegłego w magii wtajemniczeń i objawień, rozbiera się do bielizny i informuje o ewentualnych efektach magicznych na siebie nałożonych. Następnie rzucane są kolejno czary: Analiza Dweomeru, Rozłączenie Morderkainena, Analiza Dweomeru, Wykrycie Zła, Chaosu, Prawa i Dobra (dodatkowo ewentualnie Sfera Prawdy) . Co nowocześniejsze urzędy posiadają mechanizmy czyniące ten proces tańszy i sprawniejszym. · Ot wymagania charakteru i nie tylko: - Król, Członkowie Zgromadzenia Prawych – Praworządnie Dobry, Obywatel, Dziecko Słońca -Pierwszy Chaotyk – Chaotycznie Dobry, Obywatel -Każdy Urzędnik Państwowy (w tym straż miejska) – Dowolny Praworządny, Obywatel -Obywatel – dowolny nie zły -Objęty azylem lub przebywający w państwie nie obywatel – dowolny, lecz wzmożona czujność · Obywatelstwo: Tylko obywatel państwa może głosować, prowadzić działalność gospodarczą i nająć mieszkanie. Nie-obywateli nie obowiązuje okresowe badanie charakteru. Można być jednocześnie obywatelem Królestwa i innego państwa. Każdy obywatel składa przysięgę wierności ideałom Dzieci Słońca. · Prawo łaski dla zła: W swej niezmierzonej łaskawości Dzieci Słońca dają szanse nawet najbardziej zagorzałym nikczemnikom. Jeśli istota o złym charakterze chce wejścia do dowolnego miasta w Królestwie musi zadeklarować swój charakter strażnikom przed bramą miejską. Aby uniknąć niewiedzy na każdej bramie znajduje się tabliczka informująca w języku wspólnym i okolicznych językach obcokrajowców o tym prawie. Wtedy taka osoba składa przysięgę przestrzegania prawa Królestwa pod groźbą restrykcji i otrzymuje plakietkę informującą o spaczeniu jej moralności, ma obowiązek nośnic ją w widocznym miejscu. Teraz może swobodnie poruszać się po mieście, jednak wszelcy kupcy i usługodawcy mają prawo rości sobie dwukrotnej zapłaty od takiej osoby. Jeśli taki przybysz nie zastosuje się to tego nakazu grożą mu wygnanie, kara więzienia a nawet śmierci. Ponadto osoby złe zawsze są pierwszymi podejrzanymi w przypadku okolicznych przestępstw. Osoby złe mają prawo do bezpłatnego noclegu w świątyni wraz z wyżywieniem jeśli tylko okażą skruchę oraz chęć zmiany w swoim życiu i będą uczęszcza na spotkania gdzie biegli w dziedzinie psychologii urzędnicy i kapłani wytłumaczą im bezmiar bezsensu ich dotychczasowego, plugawego życia. · Najwyższe prawo o każe śmierci i więziennictwie: W Królestwie zakazane jest stosowanie tortur fizycznych i psychicznych w celu zdobywania zeznań a więźniom należy zapewniać posłanie, dwa posiłki dziennie, minimum 4 metry kwadratowe przestrzeni, godzinne spaceru na placu, pół godzinne odwiedziny bliskich raz w tygodniu. Jeśli więźniowie są zaciągani do pracy to przysługują im prawa pracownika oraz jedna dziesiąta normalnego wynagrodzenia. Kara śmierci jest najwyższym wymiarem kary i obowiązuje jedynie: zagorzałych seryjnych morderców, władze uzurpatorską, heretyków (jak naucza jedyna prawdziwa i najwyższa wiara w Tajrela pana wszechżycia), handlarzy i łowców niewolników, oraz osoby łamiące Prawo łaski dla zła i Święte prawo czystości. Kary śmierci udziela praworządnie dobry kapłan poprzez czar Zabicie Żywego (użycie zakazanej magii zostaje mu wybaczone, a on sam jest zwolniony z odpowiedzialności za zabójstwo), jeśli posądzony oprze się działaniu zaklęcia to kapłan wykonuje kare ścięcia toporem katowskim. Kara odbywa się na rynku jednak każdy obserwator ma obowiązek zachować spokój, szacunek i powagę aby współczuć winnemu a nie wyśmiewać go. Oto Święte prawa których nie można zmienić nawet zmieniając konstytucje. · Święte prawo o jedności etnicznej: Wolne Królestwo Wiecznego Słońca jest krajem Dzieci Słońca, ich własnością więc niezależnie od liczby obywateli innej rasy i wszechobecnej tolerancji w rządzie zasiadać mogą jedynie Dzieci Słońca · Święte prawo wolności: Absolutny zakaz niewolnictwa pod wszelką postacią. Równość stanów. · Święte prawo czystości: Zakaz używania, rozpowszechniania, nauki i posiadania przedmiotów magii zła, chaosu, nekromancji i wszelkich podobnych plugawych wypaczeń czaropodobnych. · Święte i Najwyższe prawo wiary: Domeną narodową jest Haske. Wyznawanie domeny Czarnego Słońca jest zakazane, pozostałe są tolerowane i mają prawo zakłada świątynie w Królestwie. Każdy heretyk podlega karom przewidywaną przez naszą jedyną prawdziwą wiarę w jedynego niezaprzeczalnego kreatora wszechrzeczy, Wielkiego Tajrela, a więc i wola jego Strażników jest jego wolą. Karą za herezję w większości wypadków jest śmierć przez anihilację. Wszystkie 4 punkty zawarte powyżej stanowią Świętą Konstytucje Wolnego Królestwa Wiecznego Słońca, najważniejszego dokumentu który wraz z pozostałymi prawami obowiązuje każdego kto przebywa na ziemiach Królestwa. Za łamanie prawa przewiduje się karę pieniężną, wygnanie, kare więzienia a nawet kare śmierci. Taka jest wola Tajrela! Kategoria:Rasy